mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Goro/Original Timeline
Biographies *'Mortal Kombat:' "A 2000 year old half-human dragon, Goro remains undefeated for the past 500 years. He won the title of Grand Champion by defeating Kung Lao, a Shaolin fighting monk. It was during this period that the tournament fell into Shang Tsung's hands and was corrupted. Goro possesses both massive strength and great agility: None who fought him have reported any weaknesses. In fact, none who have opposed him have survived!" *'Mortal Kombat 4:' "The half human dragon stood as Shang Tsung's protector in the first tournament. Goro took the Mortal Kombat title from the original Kung Lao, only to have it won from him nine generations later by Lao's descendant, Liu Kang. Seeking Revenge, The Shokan Prince has returned for the first time since his defeat in MK1 to crush Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat." *'Deception:' "Kitana's army allied with my Shokan warriors in an attempt to destroy my old master, Shao Kahn. It was rumored that he was weakening and that our victory was inevitable. During the last battle against Kano's militia, however, I was attacked from behind by a shadow warrior, Noob Saibot. I do not know for how long I lay dying on the battlefield, but when I regained consciousness, I was greeted by the last person I expected to see... Shao Kahn found me near death upon the battlefield. Though he was not wearing his armor, I recognized his voice it was truly him. He used what little power he had left to revive me. He asked me to join him once again and aid in destroying a rising power in Outworld. In return, he would give the Shokan favored status and banish the Centaurs. I accepted this offer. I placed my royal seal on the disfigured corpse of a fallen Shokan warrior and together we fled into hiding to regain our strength for the coming battle." *'Armageddon Bio Kard:' Goro, Prince of the half-dragon Shokan race, had for many years served Shao Kahn until his people fell out of favor with the Emperor. An alliance was formed with Kitana's Edenian army and Goro led the charge against Shao Kahn's forces. Storyline ''Mortal Kombat A member of the four-armed Shokan race, Goro became the Grand Champion of the [[Mortal Kombat|''Mortal Kombat tournament]] after defeating the Great Kung Lao. For 500 years, he remained undefeated and helped Shang Tsung grow ever closer to achieving Shao Kahn's goal of domination over Earthrealm. In his tenth title defense, however, he faced Liu Kang, a shaolin monk chosen by the White Lotus Society to represent them. Kang pushed him to his limits and finally defeated the mighty Shokan warrior. In the tournament's aftermath he went missing after a battle where he fought Kano, Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade, and was believed to be dead. ''Mortal Kombat 4/''Mortal Kombat Gold After Shao Kahn's defeat Goro reappeared. He challenged Liu Kang in Mortal Kombat, but lost again to the Shaolin Monk. Despite having the intent to avenge his losses at the hands of Liu Kang, Goro began to take an interest in the matters of his own race and he joined his fellow Shokan in the war against the Centaurians. Kitana intervened and negotiated both races an uneasy truce and peace accord. During the negotiations Kung Lao appeared and challenged Goro. He wanted to kill Goro for vanquishing his ancestor, the Great Kung Lao. Kung Lao slashed Goro's chest leaving a scar in it. Since it was a ceremonial blow, Kung Lao considered the score settled and the two shook hands. When Shinnok and his legion were defeated and Edenia was once again free, Goro and the Shokan race decided to ally with the Edenians. As a condition in their partnership, Goro signed a peace treaty with the Centaurians. ''Mortal Kombat: Deception/''Mortal Kombat: Unchained Years later, during the time of The Deadly Alliance, the united Edenians and Shokans marched on Shao Kahn's weakened army. Goro was exhausted from battle and was struck from behind by Noob Saibot. He was mortally wounded, apparently dying from the injury. So, Princess Kitana held a royal funeral for her former ally. However, Goro was able to survive, being saved from death by Shao Kahn himself, with the promise to return the Shokans to their former glory and the banishment of the Centaurians in exchange for his allegiance. Agreeing to these terms, Goro placed his royal seal on a nearby fallen disfigured Shokan (whom Kitana and the other Shokans found and mistook for him, successfully deceiving them while hiding his defection) and resumed his place at Shao Kahn's side. ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Goro helped Shao Kahn to become the Emperor of Outworld again. Along with Shang Tsung, he aided Shao Kahn in reclaiming his stronghold, which was occupied by the Edenian forces led by Mileena. The three crushed all who defended the stronghold, and with their combined might destroyed the reinforced door that guarded the throne room. Mileena then surrendered, and Shao Kahn became Emperor once more. Later on, Goro was confronted by Taven in Shao Kahn's Fortress. The Edenian demigod wished to kill Quan Chi but in order to do so he had to get through Goro first, fighting him on the Balcony. Taven eventually defeated Goro, who stormed off, telling Taven that if they were to meet in the battle field he would not be so lucky. Goro then joins the Forces of Darkness where he was killed somewhere in the middle of the Battle of Armageddon. Endings *'Deception (Non-Canonical):' ''"Goro had regained control of his Shokan army and fought to cleanse Outworld of the Dragon King's Tarkatan Horde. Though the Tarkata are formidable adversaries, they were no match for an army of Shokan, inspired as they were by regaining Shao Kahn's favor. Baraka's troops were quickly defeated. Goro had proven himself a powerful ally of the emperor. But Shao Kahn had given the Shokan much in his return to power. Goro felt a gift of loyalty was in order. The Edenian military had been crushed and Kitana herself had been captured. Goro brought her before Shao Kahn and sacrificed her as an offering of fealty to the once and future emperor of Outworld." *'Armageddon (Non-Canonical): '"Having defeated Blaze, Goro had attained the power of a god. But to the forces of Darkness, his power was not meant for a mere Shokan to wield. Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, Shao Kahn and Onaga all had anticipated victory, only to have it stolen from them. The four surrounded Goro in a vain attempt to wrest the power from him. Goro laughed, raised his arms and let forth an ancient Shokan battle cry. From out of nowhere an army of Shokan warriors stormed the pyramid and slaughtered the four attackers. The Shokan race will rule Outworld forever!" Category:Original Timeline Category:Character Subpages